Blowdart
by BooksAndBook
Summary: Hermione introduces Hogwarts to a game called Blowdart, and everyone is obsessed! Rated T to be extra careful.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat awkwardly in the middle of the hallway, seemingly frozen to the spot. Many people looked at her with bemused expressions. As Harry passed, he asked her why she was there.

"Have you ever heard of a game called Blowdart? It's a muggle game," Hermione asked.

When Harry shook her head, she continued.

"Well, one puts the fingers of one hand into a loose circle, and blows, making a whistling sound. It only is effective when eye contact is made, or if the victim doesn't have their shield up. Then, the victim must stay in the same spot until someone removes the dart. I'm currently playing it with Ron, the twins, and Ginny. Do you want to play?"

"Sure!" Harry return, pulling out Hermione's " dart" as he raced to class. Hermione put her her hand at the base of her neck, in a position Harry assumed was the "shield" shd had mentioned.

On the way to lunch, Harry met up with a fuming Hermione.

"I totally got Ronald with a dart during Potions, but at the end of class, he got up!" shd seethed.

"Maybe you could make a spell that would make you stay?" Harry offered.

"That's brilliant!" Hermione called while running off the the library.


	2. Chapter 2

That night at dinner, Hermione caught Ron's eye. Muttering under her breath, she quickly stuck Ron with a "dart". Ron kept on eating, while Hermione smirked. Once Ron had stiffed the contents of half of the platter of pasta into his mouth, he made a move to get up. He squirmed as he realized he couldn't, while Hermione winked.

Ron's face colored immediately as he put together that Hermione was the culprit. Harry, looking on, laughed and took pity on Ron, yanking out the invisible dart. Harry quickly whispered to Hermione , "I need that incantation."

In the common room, the twins approached Hermione, who instantly went on guard.

"What did you do,"

"To our darling Ronnikins,"

"That kept him from rising,"

"After he ate?" They finished together.

"I blowdarted him, of course," Hermione stated simply, leaving the twins dumbstruck as she went to the girl's dormitory.

Author's Note:

Blowdart is a real game! My cousin taught me how to play, and I wondered what would happen to it in Hogwarts...


	3. Chapter 3

Many people came up to Hermione and Harry, asking if they could play. They were given the spell, and their names were written down. Once learning that Ron did not know the "sticking jinx" as the students had dubbed it, many (cough Slytherins cough) were eager to play.

Due to the influx of players, Hermione tiptoed over to Harry to ask his opinion on what to do when the staff found out.

Hermione sat down right next to him, and whispered in his ear. Harry didn't respond, staring at her.

Shaking him, Hermione said," Harry! Snap out of it! What's bothering you?"

Harry blushed and tore his gaze away from her. Odd. "Uhhh..."

"Nevermind now. We have to get to potions!" Hermione grabbed his hand and started to drag him.

All Harry was aware of was that she was holding his hand.

In Potions...

Snape walked in and stopped in his tracks. He sensed a lot more tension between the Griffindors and Slytherins. He shook the feeling away.

"We will be making a Shrinking Solution today. Don't groan. Today you don't get a recipe. Now gather your ingredients!" Snape barked.

Draco, along with his cronies, made no move.

"I said move!"

"Professor, we can't!" whined Pansy Parkinson. "We're stuck!"

Half of the Slytherins nodded their agreement.

"Why are you?" Snape tried to be patient with his favorite students.

"Blowdart..." Draco Malfoy spat. "Wevsigned up in the Great Hall. Don't ask. This will wear off in a hour if nobody saves us."

"Class dismissed!" Snape called as he ran off. "Two feet of parchment due on the use of Shrinking Solution!"

As soon as he ran out the door, the Griffindors cheered and followed.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "The staff will find out for sure now!"

"I'm we'll figure out something," Harry replied.

"I guess." Hermione hit his cheek and daintily blew a "dart" at Harry.

"Really, Harry? 'We'?"

Harry huffed and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters, only the plot.

Harry sighed as the bell rang. He should be in Charms right now. He had sat there for well over an hour, but still couldn't budge. Hermione would be able to explain this, or at least free him. Glumly, Harry waited.

Hermione watched the door to the Charms classroom. The bell rang, and Harry still wasn't present. Her blowdart spell was designed only to inconvenience one for an hour. Unconsciously, Hermione rose to her feet, determined to go to the library. Neville blowdarted her and looked immensely proud of himself, effectively trapping Hermione in the classroom. Hermione sat back down. At least Charms was an hour long.

The lunch bell rang, and Hermione jumped to her feet, running out the door. Where had she left Harry?

".He's by the statue of my mother," the Grey Lady sighed as she floated past. Hermione flushed, embarrassed that she had thought aloud. Taking a deep breath, she ran down the hall.

Harry heard footsteps in the corridor."Help me!" he cried, voice hoarse.

"Harry! My apologies, I didn't realize this would happen." Hermione lamented.

"You not knowing?" Harry joked.

As Hermione leaned down to free him, Harry gathered all of his courage and kissed her. She kissed back. "Ahh, young love!" a portrait sighed.

Startled, Hermione pulled away, racing towards the Great Hall. Harry tried to follow, but remained stuck.

What worried him far more was Hermione's reaction. Did she feel the same way or not?

Please review! I'm sorry that it is so short.

BooksAndBook


End file.
